Loves Treasure
by Mexi-Rican
Summary: Bella is a broken teen who is just trying to be invisible and get through high school, but what happens when two gang members from different gangs start paying attention to her? How will her personal life cause more uneeded problems? All human.
1. Preface

**Hey everyone, I've had this story going for many months now...I think its been over a year...but I have been neglecting it and all my other stories and I've slowly started disconnecting from them and the story lines. So I've decided to delete all the chapters I had posted up and proof read them over again and try to make them better and more flowing so I will slowly be posting up all the chapters again so I can get reconnected to the situations and the characters, and I'm sure that it will also help you as the reader to get reconnected with it as well. So I ask of you as the reader who has supported this story to bare with me and revisit the journey of these characters in this plot I've been trying to develop for over a year now. **

Preface 

The story I am about to tell is of no one important, no one worth recognition. This story is about something so powerful, that you feel you can get only once in a life time. Yet it is so simple that it can be described in one word though the word does not do it justice, for we only use it to give it a form of understanding through language.

The word can mean so little to someone but to this unworthy person it will be the beginning of her life and the end of it. For she has felt it, had it and in the end lost it. She was broken when she encountered it, God meant nothing at that point, she felt like if someone can feel so much agony that there was no God.

No one who would answer her prayers, no one to save her from this pain in her, in her eyes nothing could.

Until one fateful day she would encounter this powerful emotion, that she felt could not be described in words. Soon it would wipe away her tears and sew her broken heart that she thought was far beyond repair.

She would be reborn through the power of it, but then much too soon it would be taken from her so brutally that she thought it would kill her this time. For who would be there to pick her up now?

At the brink of all her despair she would realize that she has been given a valuable treasure to remember that time in her life when she was the most happiest. That treasure would help her go on living and then soon find another reason to go on.

The unworthy person with this tragic story is me, Isabella Swan.

**Again thank you and Please bare with me and the support of your reviews always encourage me to continue this process=)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Again if you didn't read the Preface, I want to say that I'm starting this story over from scratch, with the same plot just trying to correct some grammar mistakes and reconnect with the story.**

Chapter 1

I am a simple girl that has nothing special to offer, not looks or talents. My personality is also really boring. Though I am glad for this because I like going through my life unnoticed, especially at school.

My school is in the worst part of town, though I do not live anywhere near it. In fact I live it the best part of town where there are huge mansions in gated communities. I use to go to an ultra elite private school last year but let's just say that I did something inappropriate for their elite standards and the school board kicked me out. Not even my father's bribes to the head of the school board would get me back in. So now I am stuck in the only school that would take me in with the record I have.

My parents are not so happy with me now, but it's not like I care. Before they would barely realize they had a daughter, until now. Though I still don't receive the attention I would like from them now that I've aroused it, now they only talk to me to tell me how I am a disgrace to the family name and that I am lucky that they are so kind that they haven't thrown me out in the street. But I have grown accustom to these lectures what I hate most is the "visits" my father, Charlie, gives me and I also hate that my mother, Renee, is so oblivious to my pain even when she is home and not at one of her spa visits.

My family has been one of the richest in the country for five generations and the reason is for our families company, Swan Inc., I don't even know what we do or sell nor do I care. All I know is that my father spends all his time there or on business trips. While my mother practically lives at spas or any other place but home.

This is how my life has been at home since I can remember.

As I dreamed of the childhood I never had, I sat in front of my vanity mirror in my cream colored room. Everything in my room was some type of white or cream and everything was antique. It reminded me of a room in an insane asylum, it drove me crazy but my mother designed it and I could not make her change her mind.

I looked at my broken down reflection. I giggled to myself without humor by how broken I was, both physically and mentally.

Since I could remember I had always been broken mentally by my mother and father. The comments from my mother of me not being the perfect daughter she wished for and her trying to compare me with others. Before I use to strive to be the perfect daughter my mother wanted, straight A's, social, polite, always well dressed and the head of many school organizations, but still I would never be good enough for her. Then one day I just snapped and stopped trying. That was what started the world wind of events that led to my expulsion.

Physically I was broken as well. I gazed at my reflection and saw the new bruise on my cheek from mother because it disgusted her to look at me, so she slapped me so hard that even the day afterwards I still had a mark on my face. My body also had many bruises from my father's late night "visit" when I stupidly tried to struggle against him. In the end he got his way and I ended up with multiple scrapes and bruises scattered all over my body.

Today for school I had to wear jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a lot of make up to cover the bruises on my face.

After I was done covering my bruised body I headed down stairs. I was glad that neither of my parents was there, not wanting to see the disgust on my mother's face and my father's inappropriate gazes.

I skipped breakfast, not having an appetite because of my aching body. So I went out to meet my limo driver, David, who always drove me to and from school. He was a kind, older man that always greeted me with a smile and a heartfelt, "Good morning Ms. Swan." I told him like many other mornings, "David you know you can call me Bella." With a smile he said, "How about we meet halfway and I will call you Isabella?" I smiled up at the man who has always shown me true kindness and said, "Okay" even though I did not like being called by my full first name. I enter the limo through the door that David had open for me and shut it once I was in.

The drive was long as always but I enjoyed it for its silence which was good to read a book. My latest read was Romeo and Juliet. Right when I got to the part when Juliet's mother had summoned her to talk of marriage the door opened.

As I stepped out I thought, 'I'm going from one hell into another.'

**Reviews are always welcomed=)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this revised chapter=)**

Chapter 2

As I entered the school I have been attending for the past three months now I saw the wanabes, preps, nerds and losers. I didn't belong anywhere but this girl Jessica keeps inviting me to her lunch table. There resides one of the top gangs of the school and the leader is this guy Mike. Every time I sit at the table he always tries to flirt with me but I try not to lead him on. Don't get me wrong he was good looking but he just wasn't my type.

In this gang there was a bunch of other people. This had to be the gang with the most members, though it was not the strongest of them all. The title of the most feared and respected gang was still up for debate because of the constant fights between two gangs. One of them was made up of these Native American guys. Their leader was this senior named Sam and his second in command was this boy who always had a smile on his face named Jacob. I had a few classes with him and he was really nice and sat next to me in every one of them, he didn't seem like the type to belong to a gang but I guess it was what you did out here in this side of town.

Jacob was also trying to flirt with me but I didn't really mind as much as I had with Mike. Jacob was just too nice to reject.

I thought Jacob could never hate anything in this world but I found out I was wrong. He hated one thing and that was the Cullen's. That was the gang in which his fought with everyday.

This gang had the smallest amount of members but was still strong. It looked like they had no real leader, but maybe that was because they were all adopted siblings. There were only five members but all of them were tough and were feared. Two of them were girls; their names were Alice and Rosalie. Alice was a tiny, pixie like girl with beautiful features, she looked too frail to fight but she was known to do anything to protect her family and I do mean anything. Rosalie had to be the most beautiful girl in the entire school but she had a bit of a short temper and you don't want to be in front of her when she goes off, though she usually went off on her boyfriend Emmet. He was the strongest of the guys but when he was around his family he always seemed kind and always laughing, but he doesn't show that side of himself to others. Then there was Jasper who was going out with Alice and was very protective of her but besides that he never showed any emotion in public. Finally the last member was Edward. He in my opinion was the most handsome of them all but I heard that he had a temper and was very rude; I personally hadn't seen this first hand even though I do have some classes with him.

I noticed that the classes I do have Edward in, he always avoids me, maybe it's because Jacob is always next to me. They must really hate each other but no one will tell me why, but I plan to find out.

While I walked to my first period I accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground, 'Another clumsy moment brought to you by Bella,' I thought. When I got up and was about to say sorry I noticed I had bumped into Rosalie and not only that but I had also knocked the binder she was carrying out of her hands and she did not looked pleased. "Sorry," I said in a whisper. "Sorry?…. SORRY?! You know you did that on purpose so pick it up you stupid-"

"Will you shut up and stop acting all high and mighty. I said sorry and that does not call for you to make such a fuss. It was an accident so calm yourself down!" I didn't know why I talked back to her, all I knew was that I was in no mood to deal with anything right now but I knew what would come and it would not be pretty. So I was going to pick up her binder hoping it would cool her down some but right when I was going to pick it, a pale hand snatched it first.

When I looked to the face that the hand belonged to I was shocked. It was Edward Cullen. He gave the binder to his sister and said, "Stop causing such a scene she did nothing wrong." "But she-" Rosalie was cut off by her boyfriend Emmet who slipped his arms around her waist and simply said, "Let's go." She looked up at him which seemed to calm her anger and then at me while she said, "You're not worth it." Then they all left.

After the incident I finally made it to first period, though I was late and there were no more seats available except the one next to Edward Cullen. I was surprised, Jacob usually saved me a seat but I noticed that he wasn't there. So I reluctantly went to the only seat available.

Once I settled into my seat, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was just indifferent, like if he didn't notice that someone was sitting next to him. My attention went back to the teacher when he started to explain a project we were about to do.

With a partner we had to research an important figure in the world's history and present it to the class the following Monday. As our teacher was calling out who was to be our partner I was just wishing that I didn't get Edward because I could tell that he didn't like me.

The teacher called out to me, "Isabella you will be paired with Jacob." I'm saved, atleast I thought so until someone said, "Jacob got switched out of this class." My teacher then said, "Ah that's right, well then Isabella you will be partnered up with Edward."

I thought I was going to pass out. I looked at my partner and he just ignored me. The teacher was done selecting partners for everyone and was letting us discuss with them who we would be doing this project on, though it seemed Edward would not be starting this conversation.

I turned to him and said, "Who do you want to do this on?" He looked at me for the first time ever, because not even when he saved me from his sister's wrath did he look at me. "I don't care," he said curtly. When he said that it was like he wanted me to stop talking but of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Okay then I will pick the person?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question but he was intimidating me. "Fine," he said coldly.

I had to change the mood of this situation so I said, "Thank you for earlier." Coldly again he said "Oh, was that you? I just didn't want Rosalie making a fool of herself again." So he didn't do it for me? "Oh," I said without emotion. "You know you are the first person who has ever stood up to her, right?" he said.

Was he actually trying to start a conversation after he was acting so cold just a second ago? Oh well might as well talk to him while he is in this good mood so I said, "Well I just moved to this school three months ago so, no."

"Well no one has, she might keep a grudge towards you," he said and I thought I heard a little amusement in his voice. That sort of sparked my anger so I said coldly, "I don't care," and turned away from him.

"Okay," he said "but don't be expecting me to save you next time."

"I thought you did it for her? Plus I don't need your help," I said and with that the bell rang and I got up and walked quickly to the door trying to make a dramatic exit but of course I would have a clumsy moment. I tripped over my own shoe and all the books I was carrying scattered over the floor.

I froze in embarrassment until I heard a chuckle from behind me and saw that it was Edward and he was picking up the books I had dropped. He gave them to me and said to me with a crooked grin, "You were saying?"

**XDDDD wow since I'm going through my own story and connecting with the characters again I'm finding these situations amusing all over again, I hope you guys are too=)**

**Reviews are very much welcomed=D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm blazing through these updates so don't be surprised that I get a few more chapters up by the end of today=)**

Chapter 3

After my clumsy moment I went through the rest of the school day embarrassed. I don't know why, my embarrassment only lasts a few seconds in my many trips and falls before this one. Throughout the day I was replaying that moment in my head. He just made a remark and left with the last word which I was trying to leave with.

Oh well, I would get even with him soon.

As I was walking towards the parking lot now that school was over, reality came crashing down on me. I would be going back home, home! After an okay day at school I would have to go and live my never ending nightmare. Hopefully, both my parents wouldn't be home. As I reached the limo I saw that many people were staring at me but only one stare caught my eye and it belonged to Edward. He had a look of disgust on his face as I entered the limo.

When inside I wondered why he would have looked at me with such a face. But I thought that maybe he was not looking at me, maybe he saw one of the members of Sam's gang.

David as always said, "So how did your day go Isabella?" I usually lied and said fine but today I think I would mean it, "It was okay I guess. I have a project due next week on a historical person from anytime in the world's history." Always being his considerate self he asked, "Will you need to go to the library to research?" "Umm… I will but I don't know who I am doing the project on and I want to pass some ideas of who should we do it on with my partner," I answered him. "Well okay but tell me when you need to go." I just nodded knowing he could see me through the rear view mirror.

I continued reading Romeo and Juliet for the remainder of the drive. Once I got home I went straight into my room not wanting to bump into my parents if they were home. But luck was not on my side my mother was heading towards the front door when I entered.

I greeted her by saying, "Good afternoon mother. How was your day?" She answered me coldly, which was expected, by saying, "Well what do you think?" she put emphasis on the 'you', "When I have to be in this house and see you look so horrible."

I answered in a whisper, "I think you are not doing well."

"Correct so stop asking stupid questions and when you go out tomorrow make sure you put more makeup on that face of yours and I am not saying this so you can try to make that ugly face of yours more presentable because that would just be a lost cause. I am saying this so that no one can see that mark on your cheek, we can't have people thinking that you are being abused in this home," that last part she said with a smile and then she left.

I ran up to my room so I could go to sleep and maybe try to escape this hell with slumber.

After I had changed into something more comfortable so I could take a nap there was a knock at my door and in came my father. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes and when he saw my face he chuckled while closing my door and asked, "Has your mother left?" I answered in a whisper, "Yes."

All he said afterwards was, "Good," and he marched to where I was standing and pulled me to him. I struggled against him as he ripped off my clothes, screaming for help that would never come. I knew all my struggles would be useless in the end but I couldn't let myself give up, there was something in me that wouldn't let me no matter how broken I was.

He threw my bruised naked form onto my bed and in the process I hit my head against the wooden head board. I tried to get up and run to my bathroom and lock myself in it but the hit in the head made my steps unsteady and I fell to the ground. I felt Charlie grab my hair and pull me back so hard that I thought he ripped some of it from my roots, which he probably did. By my hair he threw my naked body on my bed for the second time and this time as he was undressing himself I just stayed their crying from the pain I felt and from the pain that was to come. Then as he was going to join me on my bed his phone rang.

With a grumble he looked at the caller ID and cursed. He answered in a business tone of voice and said, "Hello… yes this is he… no, I will meet you there as scheduled… yes… okay… goodbye."

He looked really angry while he said, "We will finish this later," and he got dressed and exited my room.

I felt so thankful that he didn't get his way this time. Still I felt dirty from his touches. So with all the strength I had left I lifted myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom were I started the shower and got in. My body gave out and I was sitting at the bottom of the bath tub and I started sobbing as I felt the very warm water hit my cold skin.

While I stayed in the shower I kept thinking over and over again, 'Someone help me, please. Please! Someone save me from this hell!'

**=/ yeah I know this chapter is kinda sad but I have to show you the reality of Bella's home life.**

**Thank you for the Reviews=)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy=)**

Chapter 4

Yesterday after my very long shower I got dressed and went to sleep the remainder of the day.

Today I got up pretty early and I was starting my daily ritual. It always started with looking at myself in the mirror. Today in the mirror I saw the same broken girl as I have seen staring back at me for years. Even though I knew she was me I tried my hardest to deny it, but in the back of my head I always knew.

Today I noticed some new bruises and I had a headache. I would have to cover up my body again, so I picked a pair of faded jeans and another long sleeved shirt to wear for school.

The bruise on my face that my mother had given me had turned to a yellowish color which meant that it would fade away soon. But for now I had to put on some cover up so it would go unnoticed by others.

I skipped breakfast yet again even though I knew I should eat something because I hadn't eaten dinner last night.

I headed outside where David was waiting and he wished me good morning as always and I the same. During the drive I just stared out the window seeing the many cars pass by, for I was in no mood to read today.

Once I got to school the first bell rang so I went straight to first period. I was one of the last ones to arrive so I had to sit next to Edward again. When I sat down he didn't notice me again, or he tried not to notice.

The teacher informed us that this period would be dedicated to starting our projects.

I turned to Edward and said, "Umm… so I chose a couple of people and wanted you to pick the one we will do this project on." He responded coldly by saying, "Like I said yesterday I don't care… uh what was your name again." I don't know why but that hurt more that the pounding headache I was trying to work through but I just brushed it off and said, "It's Bella and yours was…"

"Edward."

"Oh yes, Edward. Well, all I am asking you is to pick one person out of this list I made. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes" he said coldly.

That sparked my anger slightly so I said, "Let me rephrase that, I don't really care if it's too much to ask because I'm not really asking anymore I'm telling you. So pick one!" I raised my voice slightly at the end but I was too frustrated to care.

His response shocked me when he said "So just because you have more money than me you think you can order me around?"

"This has nothing to do about money and why should you care if I have money or not. It still doesn't change the fact that I have to deal with such a useless partner." I exclaimed.

"Oh poor baby! She can't buy her way out of this one. Stop thinking you can get what you want from me just because you have a higher status."

"You don't know me so how can you say I get everything I want. In fact I wish I got everything I wanted because maybe I won't be living this never ending hell I have to go through at home." This statement silenced him.

I was surprised I let that last bit slip. I never let anyone see that vulnerable side of me. So I got up and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. I would have asked to go to the nurse's office but they might check me and I didn't want to make fake explanations about all the bruises I had.

Once I was in the bathroom I was already cooled off from the short walk from the classroom. I walked over to the last sink and placed both hands on the edges of it for support as I looked at my pitiful reflection, I wanted to cry but I held it back as I heard someone open the door and enter one of the stalls. I just stared into my eyes until I saw that I had covered the pain in them with indifference.

I headed back to the classroom once I was sure that I had hidden my true emotions from others view. Once I enter the classroom I sat back down at my seat not even giving Edward a shred of my attention.

The period went on like this with me doing some homework from other classes while Edward was texting.

The next two periods dragged on but at the end of third period Jacob had asked me if I wanted to sit at his table during lunch today I said I was glad to because I didn't want to be asked questions from Jessica concerning my little scene with Edward.

Once third period was over I walked with Jacob to lunch talking about a bunch of things. I was grateful for his company because he always made me forget about all the things that were happening in my life.

Once we got to his table I was introduced to all the members of his gang and they all welcomed me with smiles, except this girl named Leah she received me with a sneer. But I really could care less today, after what happened in first period.

I started to get to know the others during lunch and I could tell that I was going to like them. I was kind of happy when they invited me to sit with them at lunch tomorrow, which I accepted right away. The rest of lunch was just fits of laughter especially when Jacob dared one of the guys named Embry, the one with anger management issues, to put his whole fist in his mouth and he only agreed when Jacob said if he could he would give him his slice of pizza he hadn't touched yet.

Embry successfully did it but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. So Jacob ate the slice of pizza he was going to give Embry, which didn't please him. Once the bell rang Embry had finally gotten his fist out of his mouth and was very mad and cursing at Jacob saying he owed him a slice of pizza. This whole scene was so childish but I welcomed it with laughter.

I went to my forth period after I said bye to everyone. I was one of the last ones to enter class, again. And to my dismay the only seat open was the one next to Edward.

As I sat down he asked, "Why were you sitting with those dogs at lunch today?"

"Because I wanted to. Why should you care?" I responded.

"I don't"

"Then why ask?"

"No reason," he said coldly yet again.

The teacher brought the class to order once the tardy bell rang. We had the day to do make up work, but since I had nothing to make up I took out Romeo and Juliet and started reading were I left off.

I was so engulfed in the story that it startled me when Edward asked me, "What are you reading?"

I answered "Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh… what's it about?"

I giggled at that and said, "Your joking right? You must have read it in ninth grade."

"Uh, I don't think we did and if we did I must not have read it."

"Well you don't know what you're missing."

"Then explain," he demanded.

"How about you read it and stop being so ignorant and leave me alone."

He looked shocked at my answer and his expression was like he was telling me to take it back. But I just went back to reading until I heard him say under his breath, "Oh I forgot she's a stuck up rich girl."

"So what if my family is wealthy? And I am not stuck up you just irritate me to death."

"How so?" he asked and I thought I heard a hint of curiosity in his cold voice.

"Well you keep asking me questions like we are friends and then you turn back to your cold self, I swear you are even worse than a girl pmsing. Also your constant high and mighty presumptions of me just because of my money defiantly irritates me."

"Oh, is that all?" he asked

"For now, yes," I answered him.

There was a moment when he just sat there looking at me deep in thought. Then he smiled and that's when the bell rang and he said, "Where do you want to go to do some research after school?"

**I guess you can see the dynamics of there relationship now;)**

**Please Review, Thank You=)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I think this might be the last one of the day but I will most likely continue the revisions of this story. Hopfully by next week I will be starting new chapters for those who already know where the story is going and are rereading it with me;)**

Chapter 5

What was up with this guy? I thought as I was sitting in my last period of the day, which I had Embry and Jacob in. Embry was still mad about the whole fist in the mouth bet.

I told Edward before I left for my next class that I would meet him in front of the lunch room after school and from there we could go to do the research but I think I was going to ditch him because I was afraid of finding out what he was thinking when that smile crossed his face.

I was brought back to the present when Jacob asked, "Do you have plans today?" His expression was hopeful when he asked and I didn't want to disappoint him so I responded by saying, "I sort of did but I think I'll just skip them, why?"

"Because he wants to ask you out on a date," Embry interrupted Jacobs's response and was now cracking up at the color Jacobs face had taken.

"I am asking you to go out today but not on a date but the whole gang is going to do some movie hopping and I wanted to know if you wanted to come since you got along with everyone at lunch," Jacob said while his face slowly lost the color he had got with the embarrassment of Embry's comment.

"I would love to but when will we meet?"

"Around six, can you go?"

"Six? Umm… can we meet somewhere around four? It's just I won't be able to go unless I have a ride and since my driver gets off at five…"

"That's cool have your driver drop you off here and I will pick you up," Jacob said

"Yeah if that limo of yours went through our neighborhood you would be jumped in a second," Embry laughed out loud. I started to laugh along with him at his remark but also because they knew perfectly well that I did have money and they saw nothing wrong with it, unlike other people.

I said I would see them later and headed to the limo and made sure I dodged the lunch room, not wanting to bump into Edward. I was so happy about going out tonight that David noticed my difference in mood as I entered the limo, so he asked, "What's got you smiling?" I answered truthfully, "I'm going out with some friends today." Considerate as always he said, "When will you need me to drive you?"

"At three thirty, so we can make it to school around four, my friend will pick me up from there."

Once we got home I ran inside and went to go pick out another outfit but I had to keep in mind that I was bruised up. I ended up picking a white tank top with a black jacket to wear over it since it was getting chilly and a dark jean mini skirt with white flip-flops and silver accessories. I had decided that if the guys ask about the bruises on my legs I would say I tripped, and I know they will believe me because even though they have only meet me today they have already seen me trip over my own shoes.

Once I was done getting dress I still had an hour until I had to leave so I started to scrunch my hair to add some volume and waves to its normally flat self. I also added some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss to my face which I normally didn't do but I felt like dressing up today.

When I looked at myself in the mirror once I was done I didn't see that broken girl looking back at me like I usually did instead I saw a pretty girl who was radiating confidence and contentment. I stared at her in amazement; she was the girl I always wanted to see when I looked at my reflection. But in the corner of my mind I knew she was not going to be staying for very long.

I headed down stairs to the waiting David who held the limo door open while saying, "You look very lovely." I smiled back at his sincere words while saying, "Thank You."

The drive was taking longer than it usually did but maybe it was just because I was getting excited, I hadn't been out in ages!

Once we arrived I didn't even wait until David came around to open my door. I was just so excited when I saw Jacob's car waiting for me. As I ran to Jacob's car I yelled goodbye over my shoulder to David and got into Jacob's car.

Once I was inside I saw that Jacob's mouth was wide open. "What?" I asked. "You look good that's all," I blushed at his forwardness. "Oh... Thank you so where are we going until we meet up with the others," I asked egger to change the subject.

"Umm…to my apartment. You don't mind do you?"

"Uh… alone?" my voice quivered.

He laughed before saying, "No my dad's there but why would you be nervous either way? Unless you have feelings for me…"

"I am not nervous!" I said a little defensive and I was hoping he didn't notice that I didn't answer his last remark.

"Oh stop lying I can read it all over your face so do you have feelings for me?" He was so persistent and I was trying to think of a way out of this but I knew if I did find a way he would just ask me later so I answered truthfully, "Maybe, why should you care?"

"Because I like you," his response caught me off guard. He was so honest but still it was weird when guys are so up front about their feelings. I just answered by saying, "Oh," because I didn't know what else to say in this situation.

I was glad when he said we were there and even happier when he opened my door and held his hand out to help me out. He was so sweet. I was surprised when my heart started racing the moment my hand meet his hot one. I didn't want to let it go and was glad that he felt the same way as he dragged me along to his apartment.

Once inside he let go of my hand and my heart sort of ached as he did. But then I noticed that he had done it because his father was there. He was an older man that looked like he had been through a lot but he had this kindness in his eyes that welcomed me.

"Hello I'm Bella one of Jacobs friends," I introduced myself.

"Oh so you must be the girl that Jacob is always talking about," he answered a little amusement in his voice.

I blushed and when I looked at Jacob he had the same reaction.

"I don't always talk about her," Jacob tried to defend himself.

Jacobs father laughed and said, "Boy you must really like her, look of the color of your face."

I finally laughed at how dark Jacobs face got and his father introduced himself by saying "Sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Billy Black"

After that Jacob calmed down and Billy started talking about his home town, Forks, Washington. He said most of his tribe followed him here and that most of the guys that hang out with Jacob have family down there.

When I thought about this I finally realized why they were so close.

After a long time talking to Billy, Jacob and I had to head to the movie theaters. So we said goodbye to Billy and he said I was welcomed to come back anytime which I would defiantly consider.

It didn't take long before we got to the movie theater which we had walked to because Jacob said it was really close.

When I got to the theater I saw everyone waiting for us to arrive. Once everyone saw me with Jacob they all started whistling.

Embry shouted "Damn Bella your hot when you get dressed up!"

To my embarrassment everyone walking by looked at me, which of course made me blush. Everyone busted out laughing at my reaction which wasn't helping.

One of them said "If you don't want the attention don't dress that way."

I answered back by saying "What way do you mean by 'that way'?"

"Slutty" he responded.

I was shocked at his rude response and I was about to say something when I heard an angry Jacob instead.

"She is not a slut and next time you insult her or anything that will harm her you're going to be dealing with me!" Jacob said will holding the guy up by the front of his shirt.

With Fear in his voice the guy responded by saying, "Okay, okay I was only joking."

Even after he said that Jacob was still infuriated and so I went to him and touched his arm lightly and said, "It's okay." With that he finally let go of the guy and pulled me close to his side as if something was going to hurt me. He kept me their until we were paying for our tickets. Once Jacob paid for both our tickets he pulled me back to his side and laid his hand gently on my shoulders.

For some reason I didn't want to back away from him. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't ever want to leave them. Once inside the theater all of the gang took different seats and scattered everywhere. Jacob led me to the back corner, far away from the others.

When we sat down I felt like something was wrong and I think it was because I wasn't in Jacobs warm embrace anymore. So I lifted the arm rest separating us and scooted closer to his side. His face looked surprise and then a big smile formed on his face. He put his arm around me again and I felt safe again but this time with some other feelings.

As the movie began I felt the need to be closer to him so I rested my head on his chest which caused him to suck in a breath of shock and once he recovered he pulled me closer to him. From that point on I didn't really pay attention to the movie, I was just listening to his breathing and the rhythm of his heart beat.

Once the movie was over the whole gang was going to sneak into another movie but Jacob said, "Do you want to go get some fresh air." I just nodded at the offer because I wasn't going to pay attention to the next movie anyways.

It was already dark out as we walked a block or two from the movie theater to a park, along the way we were just talking about random things while he was holding me close.

Once we enter the park I saw that no one was there so I ran to the swings which surprised Jacob but then I heard he calling out to me, "Wait up!"

I didn't slow down as I called over my shoulder, "Hurry up then!"

I jumped on a swing and was about to start to swing when Jacob stopped me and said, "Caught you," with a grin on his face.

"Can you push me then," I said so that when he went behind me I could take off again.

Like planed he went behind me to start pushing when I took off running as fast as I could and yelled to him, "Sucker, I bet you can't catch me again!"

I started running faster trying to doge him but soon I heard him getting closer and before I knew it he had tackled me down to the grass. I flipped over from my stomach to lie on my back so I was facing him and started laughing while saying, "Okay I give up."

He just smiled back down at me and then his face got serious all of a sudden and he said while still on top of me, "Will you go out with me?"

I was shocked but I knew this would happen sooner or later and so I just answered truthfully, "Yes."

After my response he bent his face closer to mine and then I felt his warm lips against mine and my stomach was full of butterflies. He was so tender and loving while we were kissing and I never wanted him to stop.

I felt that nothing could go wrong at that moment.

**I know I know. Those of you who are Edwards fans you are angry right now but this story has so much left to it so keep reading with me=)**

**Reviews are very much welcomed=D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is the last one for today=)**

Chapter 6

When I woke up today I was so happy! Yesterday was like a dream and when I finally got home I thought I was going to be yelled at. Instead I was told by the servants that my mother was gone on some cruise and that my dad was overseas on a business trip. Everything was going great that I was afraid that this dream would end soon but I was planning to live it up to its fullest.

Today when I did my morning ritual I saw a different girl in the mirror again. She was confident and the bruises on her body were fading, which I was glad for. Today I wouldn't have to dress base on the bruises, but some of them were still very visible so I had to take them into consideration.

Today I would wear some dark jeans and a white halter top with white flip-flops and silver accessories. My hair was in loose curls with a white head band. I finished it off with adding some light makeup, more to cover the bruise than for show like it had been yesterday when I wore it to going out.

When I went down stairs I ate my breakfast and headed out to the waiting David.

I got to school early and was afraid to bump into a certain person I had ditched but was happy to see Jacob open my door and say, "Good morning and don't you look pretty," with a huge smile on his face while he helped me out of the limo.

I answered by saying "Well I could get use to these compliments."

We just laughed together hand in hand as we went to go find the rest of the gang. I saw that a lot of people were staring in our direction but for the first time since I came to this school I didn't care what others thought because I was finally happy.

When we walked up to the gang they all just stared at us and our held hands.

"Finally!" Embry said, "I thought you guys would never get together!"

Everyone just busted out laughing and we started talking normally again but I was not paying attention because Jacob held me in front of him tightly around my waist while he leaned against the wall and I against his chest.

All too soon the bell rang and Jacob walked me to class but before he said bye he kissed me lightly on the lips.

I walked into the classroom blushing and saw that again the only seat available was next to Edward. When I sat down I thought he would just ignore me again but instead he gave me the dirtiest look ever, which I thought was impossible for his handsome face.

I was about to ask why he was mad when the teacher called the classroom to order. Again he said that we were to work on the project and I was starting to think that the teacher didn't want to teach much this week, which I didn't blame him because half the class almost never listens to his history discussions.

I turned to Edward and for the first time he turned to me too. I asked, "What's your problem?"

"Umm… I don't know shouldn't you be telling me," he said coldly yet again but I could hear a hint of anger.

"Ohh are you made about yesterday?"

"Duh! You made me wait there like an idiot!"

"Well why didn't you just leave?

"I thought something had hap-"

For some reason my heart started to flutter when I thought that he might care what would happen to me but he didn't say anything else so I was going to start things back up.

"You thought…?"

"I thought that you were just running late"

That really hurt so the only thing I said was, "Oh."

"So why did you ditch me!" he emphasized the 'did.'

"Umm… I forgot," I could tell that he knew that I was lying.

"Right, that's why you were at the movies with those dogs in the arms of that retard mutt."

I didn't know what to say because I was stuck between defending Jacob and asking how he knew but I soon made my decision.

"How do you know that?"

"I was passing by there but don't change the subject! I want to know why you would rather be with that dog than me."

"Why do you even care that I would rather be with him then you it's not like you are pleasurable company to be around."

"Is that so then why am I not?"

I didn't know how to answer him because sometimes he was okay to be around but it was those bouts temper that made me dislike him but I wasn't going to tell him that.

So instead I said, "Because you're not"

"Fine then if you won't tell me then I will get it out of you soon enough."

The finality of his tone told me that we were done talking about that which I was glad for. So I began another topic that was less uncomfortable, "So did you pick someone from that list I gave you?"

"No like I told you I don't care," he said in his cold voice.

"Why don't you care it's not just my grade it's yours to."

"Exactly I don't care I am already failing so why would I care about this project it won't do any difference to my grade"

"Huh," was all I said and I could tell it sparked his interest.

"Huh, what?" he said.

"Oh I just thought you were the type of person who wouldn't give up is all."

"I don't, what makes you say that?"

"Well it doesn't look that way to me."

"I just don't get this stuff so why should I try."

I thought of what he said and something inside me wanted to help him. The only thing was that the only way to help him is if I tutor him but the thought of his temper made me vote against that.

Edward interrupted my train of thought when he said, "Well since you will get the same grade as me I might as well help you so you don't fail."

"Well thank you for your concern but if you really don't want to I can do it myself."

"No. I do want to help so let's meet after school today at the same spot."

"Fine then," was all I said then I felt my phone vibrate.

When I looked at it I saw that Jacob sent me a text message saying, _"Hey do you want to go over my house again after school?"_

I looked at it and then look from the corner of my eye I look at Edward. What should I do I didn't want to reject Jacobs invite but I didn't know if I could ditch Edward again he really wanted to help. So I texted Jacob back, _"Sorry but I have things to do but is the invite still open for tomorrow?"_He quickly texted back, _"Always."_ That one word brought a smile to my face. I didn't know that Jacob could be so understanding.

When I looked up Edward had a grimace on his face. I gave him a puzzled expression and he just shook his head.

Right when I was going to ask him what was wrong the bell rang and he said "I'll see you after school," and he was gone.

I went through the whole day thinking of Edward and kind of felt guilty when I would do it in Jacob's arms. Though I knew I had no interest in Edward, it just felt wrong thinking of another guy when I had my boyfriend's arms around me.

Once the last class of the day ended I was going to go straight to my limo because I was chickening out from meeting Edward. But when I got to the limo who other than Edward was waiting against it.

I smiled shyly at him and he just grinned this breath taking crooked smile and said, "I knew you were going to ditch me again so I decided to stop you this time."

I lied by saying, "Umm… I was going to tell my driver that I wouldn't need a ride."

"Sure," was all he said and with that I knew this would be a long day.

**=) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are welcomed!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hopefully going to post a couple revised chapters today so don't be sup prised if 3 or 4 more chapters are up by tonight=)**

Chapter 7

Edward and I went to the local library in his neighborhood. It was not as big as the one in my community and I was afraid it would not have any of the material we needed. But I remembered that they would have internet access which would speed things up and I could go to Jacobs house because for some reason being around Edward made me feel like I was cheating on him.

As we entered I was surprised that there were many people there but none of them were near the books instead they were all gathered up around the computers. 'Great,' I said to myself, there goes my plan in trying to make this go by quickly. Edward soon directed me to a table near the books where we would be out of others views. I gave him the list of names so he could chose the person we were to do the report on and to my surprise he took it willingly and looked over it and then looked at me as if he didn't know what to do with it.

I giggled at his confused expression and told him to go to the information desk. While he did that I went to go look for the encyclopedia with information on our person and once I found where they were I felt stupid because I had forgotten to ask Edward who he had pick, I had gotten distracted by his cute expression that I forgot to ask. So I went back to our table and saw Edward sitting down with a proud smile on his face.

I looked at the pile of books he now had next to him and soon started laughing so hard I dropped the book I had taken from his pile. He had gotten a whole stack of books on Homer Simpson. He looked at me funny when I fell to the ground with laughter trying to hold my stomach in with my knees. He then finally asked, "Why are you laughing? I picked a name off that list you gave me and got all the books they had on Homer."

I started to laugh even harder and finally got to say "Exactly it said Homer not Homer Simpson, you idiot."

"I am not an idiot! Why would you right Homer if you didn't mean Homer Simpson?" He tried to counter.

"The real Homer was a poet the one you're talking about is a cartoon character," I started cracking up again when I look at the pile of books and remembered his proud smile.

He looked embarrassed but tried to cover it with anger. He just kept yelling at me to shut up, but his embarrassment would bring another round of laughter from me. Soon a librarian came to tell us to be quiet or that we would have to leave the building.

We both went quiet just staring at each other; I was giving him an amused expression while he was giving me an irritated one.

He soon got up again and took the pile of books on Homer Simpson and went to the information desk again. I took the opportunity to go get the encyclopedia on Homer. When I returned to the table Edward had another stack of books next to him and he had one of them open and was reading intently.

I took one of the books off the stack and smiled because this time he had gotten the right Homer. I soon open the encyclopedia and searched for Homer and on my search I found a picture of Homer Simpson so I thought it would be funny to tease him.

"Edward can you get the most important information from here on Homer?" I asked him.

He said, "Sure," so I placed the encyclopedia in front of him on the page about Homer Simpson. When he looked over the page he through the pencil he had in his hand at me but missed while saying, "Ha ha very funny!" sarcastically.

I just giggled and said, "I know huh."

Then we went to researching again we were quiet for about thirty minutes and I wondered why Edward hadn't complained yet. I looked at him but a book raised up on the desk was blocking my view.

When I took the book out of the way I found a sleeping Edward. I just stared at him; he looked so peaceful when he slept, even more beautiful than when he was awake maybe that was because he always wore an angry expression when he was.

Not wanting to wake him up I continued my research until I was done for the day. It was getting late and he still hadn't woken up so I put all the books up. When I returned to the table he was still asleep, I wondered why he was so tired.

I finally had everything ready to go so I started to wake him. I started by tapping his shoulder but he didn't do anything so I tapped him a little harder and I heard him mumble something, "Bella…"

It shocked me to hear my name come from his lips in such a gentle tone. Not liking the feelings that came to me when I heard my name from his lips I tried harder to wake him. He slowly started to wake up and was confused about his surroundings but soon saw me and his face went from one of confusion to one of realization.

He said, "Sorry I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me up?"

I answered him by saying, "You looked so peaceful and you did look tired today so I decided to let you sleep."

He simply said, "Thanks"

I asked as we exited the library, "Why were you so tired?"

"I had things to do last night so I didn't get any sleep"

"What type of things?"

"You wouldn't want to know"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a goody two shoes."

"Oh is that so well why would you care what I think?"

"Fine I was selling drugs," he said simply.

I was shocked by his answer and all I could say was, "Why?"

"It's complicated," he said and I didn't want to pry any further so I said, "Are you going to take me home? Or should I call my driver?"

"I have things to do so call him, sorry." he said sincerely.

I did and David was there in a few minutes, he must have stayed close to this side of town so he could pick me up quickly.

Before I got into the limo I was going to just say bye to Edward but instead he wrapped his arms around me and into my ear said, "Bye."

With that he let me go and started walking off. I quickly got into the limo before I could ache for his arms again. That was what I wanted, to be in his arms again. It was different from being in Jacobs. With Edward I felt like electricity was running through me.

The ride home I wondered why.

**Oh how Edward confuses us all=p**

**Reviews are welcomed=)**


	9. Chapter 8

**=) like promised another chapter for today.**

Chapter 8

For the rest of that week I went through the same routine. I would hang out with Jacob before and during school but would have to ditch him after school to do my report with Edward. I felt so bad ditching Jacob after school but part of me wanted to be with Edward.

I felt so guilty, thinking those thoughts knowing that I was going out with Jacob. But when I would have my thoughts all straightened out Edward would give me that goodbye hug that made me crave his electrified embrace.

I had to avoid Edward after this project was done or else I might do something I would regret and that might hurt Jacob. 'All I have left is today and tomorrow,' I thought to myself. It was Saturday and our report was in its final stages. But I was worried because I would not see Jacob all day today and just Edward, Edward and look more Edward.

I knew today would be unbearable but what would keep me a float would be Jacobs texting. It would distract me from Edward and remember that I was dating Jacob. Though what I couldn't help was the way I dressed, one part of me said dress to impress but the other said to dress as I normally did. I decided to dress a little better but not so much. I wore a blue tank top under a white jacket and a jean skirt and blue flip-flops. I put on cover up on my face because I still had some visible bruises and I also put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss to give my lips some color.

Once I was done I skipped breakfast because I was running late and I would have to be at the library in thirty minutes and that was the car ride. David greeted me kindly and I the same and once I was in the car I continued reading Romeo and Juliet but was to anxious to read much.

As soon as the car stopped I said a quick goodbye to David and was walking into the library. I went to the table we had sat in the first day of our research and like I expected there was a sleeping Edward.

He always fell asleep at least once in our visits to the library. But by this point it wasn't cute anymore just annoying, so I had no problem waking him up. I found out the best way to wake him up was to poke him on his side.

As I sat down next to him I poked him and like I expected he jumped up right out of his seat and landed on the floor. He looked up at me as if in a daze and then I thought I saw a quick smile fall over his face once he saw mine but then it was replaced by an angered expression.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he said in an annoyed tone as he got himself off the floor.

"Because I find it very amusing," I said with a smile.

"What do we have left with the project?" he said, changing the subject.

"Umm… we have to make all the info we gathered into a speech"

"So no more reading on Homer?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Nope, no more reading," I said with a smile. "Though if you want to read on Homer Simpson you are welcomed to," this time I said it with a grin.

He just gave me a look and then we went to working on the project. It took us two hours to create a speech from the paper we had written the day before; all we had left was to memorize it which we would do later on today.

While I was packing up my things Edward asked, "Do you want to go eat out somewhere?"

I was thinking of a way to get out of this so I said, "I'm not hungry so-" right then my stomach growled.

Edward just stared at me with a wide grin and said, "What are you in the mood for?"

I gave up on excuses and said, "Anything is fine with me."

"Is pizza fine there's this great place close to where I live." he said.

"That sounds great," I said honestly.

As we walked to this pizza place we were talking about random stuff, about things we liked, what interests we had in common and what we didn't.

We soon got to the pizza place and when we entered I could see someone throwing dough into the air and a man putting a prepared pizza into a brick stone oven.

Edward saw what I was staring at and said, "They make everything fresh here."

I smiled at him and he led me to a booth. A waitress soon came to get our orders and once she had them she was gone.

Suddenly Edward said, "Let's play twenty questions."

I just stared at him in amusement and said, "Make it ten and I go first"

"That's fine with me" he said with the lopsided grin on his face.

"Okay…umm…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue especially when it's against your skin," he said eyeing the tank top I wore under my white jacket.

Blushing I continued to ask questions "How many siblings do you have?"

"I don't have blood siblings but adoptive ones, four to be exact."

"What happen to your real parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was ten."

"Who are your parents now?"

"Their names are Carlisle and Esme."

"Where they the first to adopt you?"

"Yes but before that I had been through many foster homes."

"How old were you when they adopted you?"

"I was fifteen."

"Did you accept them as parents?"

"Not at first. I was really rebellious against them but I soon got use to it and now they're the only people I really respect."

"Were you the first to be adopted?"

"Yeah then it was Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice and Jasper."

"Isn't weird how everyone is going out with each other?"

"Not really but I did have to get use to it and our parents don't mind."

I went quiet for a second not wanting to bring this up but it was something I really wanted to know so I asked, "Why do you do it?"

He looked at me very seriously knowing what I wanted to know and then sighed.

"I do it because my family needs the money," was all he said and I wanted to know more but I realized that I had already asked ten questions.

He suddenly smiled and said, "My turn." As he said that the waitress brought our food and left right away.

"What's your favorite color," he emphasized the 'your.'

"It changes from day to day," I said

"What's it today?"

"Emerald Green," I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Why?"

I blushed as I said "No reason." He looked at me as if saying, 'tell me,' so I did, "because of your eyes."

What I said must have pleased him because he was smiling for the next question, "Why are you so rich?"

"My father owns a company."

"Why are you going to this school if you can go to any private school?"

"Because this is the only school that would accept me."

"Did you use to go to a private school before this one?"

"Yes the most elite in the city."

"How come no other school accepts you?"

"Because I got kicked out of that elite school."

"What did you do to get kicked out?"

"Something," as all I said and Edward knew that I was not going to say anything more on the subject.

"Why are you going out with that dog?" he made a face as he said this.

"His name is Jacob and I am going out with him because he asked and I accepted."

"Do you love him?"

That question caught me off guard and at first I didn't know what to say, so remained quiet as I thought. Jake and I have been getting close and I had feelings for him but I don't think I can call it love. Though I did feel safe in his arms and when I am alone I would wish he was there to protect me. Even now I wished he was with me but not as much as when I am alone. Maybe I wished he was here so that I can remember who I was going out with.

When I came back to reality I realize that I was gazing off into the distance and when I looked at Edwards face I saw that he was looking at mine intently, as if he was reading my thoughts through my eyes.

I finally said, "I could…I'm probably close to falling in love with him…but no, right now I am not."

Edward went into his own world as he thought over my words. Then he said, "That's a good thing then." I was going to ask why when the waitress came to drop off the bill which Edward took looked at and took out his wallet to pay her and she left with the payment.

He then said "I have to be somewhere soon so do you want me to drop you off or is your driver coming?"

"Umm, if you could just drop me off at the library, I'll call David to pick me up there," I said.

"Okay let's go," was all he said until David arrived. Edward wrapped his arms around me tighter then he usually had, also longer. He then whispered into my ear, "You looked very pretty today," with that he left and as I entered the limo I was blushing.

**I know this seems like a filer but its not i just wanted you guys to know how there relationship is progressing and a little more into there personal lives=)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hopefully one more chapter for today...we'll see=)**

Chapter 9

I woke up early again today and found myself getting dress in a blue top. Part of me was saying that I was because I wanted to but the other part of me knew that it was for Edward.

I skipped breakfast again and went straight to the awaiting David and got in the limo. I was again too anxious to read so I just looked out the window.

I was surprised when I saw Edward was waiting for me in front of the library instead of waiting at our table.

When I went up to him he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Hi," into my ear.

All I did was nod, for I was intoxicated by his smell. Once he let go he laughed at my blushing face. I just looked away from him, but suddenly I felt his finger tips on my chin trying to make me look into his eyes. I did and soon got lost in his emerald orbs. He just stared back and I was wondering why he was doing this. Soon I found out.

"Bella?…What are you doing?"

Oh my god please don't let it be him not right now, don't let him see that I am falling for Edward. But he saw and he was not stupid because Jacob always got the hint.

I moved away from Edward and looked at my boyfriend and tried to make an excuse. But I didn't have to I was doing nothing wrong, I was just doing a project with my partner. I went to Jacob so I could hug him. At first he didn't embrace me back he just remained frigid but soon I felt his body warm up to mine and I felt his gentle embrace as he whispered into my ear, "Bella I will believe you so tell me what were you doing?"

I looked up into his black eyes and whispered back "Edward is my partner for a project in one of my classes we were going to finish memorizing our lines for our presentation." I said truthfully.

He just looked back to Edward and then into my chocolate brown eyes and then a mischievous smile crossed his face and he suddenly kissed me passionately. I did not object because I hadn't seen him in so long.

I suddenly got caught up in the moment and I felt that one of my hands was grabbing onto his shoulder and the other into his hair. He also was keeping me close to him as he pulled me closer to him with his hands on my waist.

Suddenly he ripped his lips away, leaving me wanting more. He then whispered into my ear, "Bye call me when you're done," I nodded and he left.

When I turned I saw that Edward was still there but instead of a smile he had a disgusted look on his face. I just shyly smiled and said, "What? He's my boyfriend."

The rest of that time, Edward he was distant and cold, just like before. I was kind of getting upset so I asked him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said and that was all he said for the rest of the day until I left and went home I didn't even go to Jacobs like I said I would I just told Jacob that I was tired and would be heading home.

Once I was home I went straight into my room and just crashed on my bed. I just stared around my impossibly white room. Suddenly my door opened and I sat up straight to see who it was and once my eyes landed on my father's face I was shocked still.

No! He was supposed to be on a business trip why was he here? Oh please just let him go away.

He had a smile on his face as he walked towards me I again tried to run to my door but he was too quick for me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me into his arms he then started kissing me.

I was so scared and didn't know what to do to make his lips leave mine so I just bit down on his. In an instant he flung me away from his body and I hit my head hard against the wall and I felt my body go limp.

"Don't you ever do that again you little slut!" he yelled.

Suddenly by my hair I was thrown into another wall and then I felt the first blow to my stomach as he started to kick me. He took out his anger on me with his blows until he was satisfied and then I felt him throw me on the bed.

I felt his hands all over my body as he ripped off my clothing. I kept fighting against him, even thought the only thing I could do was scratch at him and give him blows that only irritated him and caused him to slap me.

Once he had his way and was done with me he just dressed himself and left.

I stayed there on my bed curled up in a ball and just cried until there was no more sunlight filling my room, just darkness.

I got up and took a shower; I scrubbed my body raw just so I couldn't fell Charlie's touches on my body anymore.

Once I was dressed I went to my room but was disgusted by it, by what had happen in it. Suddenly something snapped in me and I begun to run. I just ran, all the way down stairs and out the front door, past all the passing cars, all the way to a park.

The park was empty and I was glad for it. There I collapsed to the grass crying my eyes out.

All the while I thought, 'God why are you doing this to me? Why me? Why aren't you helping me? Are you even there? If you are, help me!'

I kept crying for my internal pain I had accumulated throughout my life and the physical pain that now surged throughout my entire body.

Through my sobs I heard someone approach but I didn't look up until I heard a velvet soft voice say, "Bella?"

I didn't look up so he touched my shoulder but I flinched under his touch. I didn't flinch from him, just the pain that his touch gave my body.

There was silence for a few moments, just my constant sobbing that would not stop.

Suddenly I felt my body floating off the ground, as if someone was cradling me in their lap. I looked up into the face I knew would be looking into mine.

Yes, it was him, Edward and his emerald green eyes. They were piercing into mine until I rested my head on his chest and broke our eye contact.

I felt his hand lift my arm to his line of sight and he was looking at the bruising skin. He just looked at it and then he softly touched it with his other free hand, I flinched from his touch because even though he was being careful with me it still hurt.

Suddenly he lifted my head with his finger tips, like he had earlier today, so I was face to face with him. I didn't look into his eyes this time because I knew what he was looking for on my face. He found it to, all the marks my father had left on my face.

"Who did this to you?" He asked tenderly.

I was just silent but I looked into his eyes as if trying to tell him, 'please don't ask.'

He then sighed and said, "Let me take you home."

"No! Don't take me there! Stay here with me! Please just a few more minutes like this." I yelled.

He just tried to calm me and said, "It's okay, I'm here, everything will be fine. Shh."

His smell and reassurances made me calm but they did not stop the tears from flowing.

I suddenly felt like I was drifting away, into a deep slumber and for once I felt completely and utterly safe.

**=/ Yeah I know I know.**

**Reviews are always welcome=)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay I think this is the last revision of the day so I'll continue this up tomorrow=)**

Chapter 10

As I was waking up I felt very confused and was wondering if Edward really saved me. If he did I was wondering where I was. I slowly started to open my eyes and all I saw was darkness, as I looked around more I saw that there was a glow coming from a window covered by a sheet.

As my eyes adjusted I saw that I was on a full size mattress that was on the floor but I saw no one else in the room. I started to get up and as I started to walk to a door I tripped over something and fell with a thud.

As I was getting up I felt that something was under me and then I heard musical voice say, "Not very graceful, are we?" and then I heard what was under me laugh.

As my eyes adjusted to the scarcity of the light I made out the thing that was under me and it was not a thing but Edward. He had a huge grin on his face which made me feel glad for the limited light because I knew that I was really blushing.

I soon started to wonder where I was and decided that I was in his room and that he had given me his bed and slept on the floor. My train of thought was interrupted by Edward saying, "Are you comfortable?"

I then quickly lifted myself off of him while saying, "Sorry," and he just laughed and said, "I didn't say you had to get off I was fine with it," with a devilish grin.

I just blushed and said, "You didn't have to sleep on the floor, you could have slept on your own bed."

"Well I didn't know how you would react so I decided to sleep on the floor." he explained.

There was a long silence in the room until Edward said, "Why-" I cut him off by saying, "Where are we?" I knew that he was going to ask questions about last night but I didn't want to talk about it so I tried to distract him.

"We are in my secret hideout." he said simply.

"We are?" I asked him.

"Yeah no one knows where it is except for you now."

"Sorry," I said.

"No need I could tell that you wanted to fall off the face of the planet, when I found you so this was the best I could do." he said

"Thank you for that but I feel better now so I will be going."

"You don't have to," he said and I was willing to take him on that offer because I really did not want to face no one or was it that I wanted to stay off the face of the planet like Edward had said?

All I knew was that I wanted to sleep some more. So I said to Edward, "Can I just get some more sleep then and I will leave." He gave me a very kind smile that I had never seen on his face and said, "Yeah."

As I got back under the covers I patted the side of the bed so that Edward knew that I did not mind sharing the mattress. He then got on but did not get under the covers, maybe in an effort to not make me uncomfortable. I soon dozed off and had a nightmare.

It was the same nightmare that I had for years, it was the first time my father had abused me.

It always began with me in my white room brushing my hair so that I could go to bed. Then I would hear a knock at my door and it would be my father and I would smile up at him and he would smile back, this part of the dream reminded me of the happier days when my dad was my only support when my mother would bring me down. The once upon a time, when my father was not the evil monster I know him to be now, but the lovable dad that I looked up to and that would never spare a gentle smile.

But all too soon the dream would always end tragically with my father touching me, hurting me and eventually abusing me. I would cry out for him to stop and yell at him that it hurt but neither my words or the tears flowing down my face would reach him.

Suddenly I heard someone loudly say, "Bella!" this was weird, for it never happened in my frequent nightmare. I just ignored it and the pain that was coursing through my body. Though again I heard, "Bella Wake Up!" and that velvet voice helped me come out of my nightmare.

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the beautiful face of a worried angel. It said "Bella are you okay," and that is when I noticed that I was sobbing uncontrollably and I could not stop to answer, all I could do was shake my head no.

Soon my angel took me into his arms and wrapped the blanket around us both and then held me tight which reassured me and helped me slow the shaking of my body. But the tears would not stop there flowing. I thought that Edward would get impatient with my uncontrollable emotions but he didn't he just held me tight.

I soon looked up at him wondering what type of expression he would have on but was surprised to see that he still had that worried expression. I tried to smile at him but I knew that it didn't come out right but still it got me what I wanted which was for Edwards worry to lessen.

I soon said in a horse voice, "Sorry I had a bad dream, I know it's silly," all he did was shake his head no and then to my surprise laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. He then said, "What was the dream?"

I didn't answer him so he got the hit and left it alone. I soon was drifting to sleep when I felt him move me so that I was on the side of the bed as I was before and he put the blanket over my body but unlike last time, he went under the blankets too. To my surprise my body ached for his tight embrace again so I scooted closer to him and whispered, "Could you hold me?"

He willingly wrapped his arms around me and said, "Go to sleep." I soon did and this time my sleep was undisturbed from my reacquiring nightmare.

**Reviews like always are very much appreciated=)**


End file.
